dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chan Yeol
l Perfil thumb|300px * Nombre artístico: 찬열 / Chanyeol. * Nombre completo: '박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol. * '''Nombre chino: ''朴灿烈 / Pŭ Càn Liè. * Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero y Modelo * '''Fecha de nacimiento:'' ' ''' * Lugar de nacimiento:'' ''Seúl, Corea del Sur.'' '' * Estatura:'' 186cm. * '''Tipo de sangre: A. * Signo zodiacal:'' ''Sagitario. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: Mono. * '''Agencia: SM Entertainment' Mini Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. '''Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 cuando es revelado, en el teaser numero 20, como el último miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. ' Dramas * ' Welcome to Royal Villa' (jTBC, 2013) ''cameo * For you in Full Blossom '(SBS, 2012) cameo'' * 'Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret '(KBS2, 2008) '''Programas de TV * ' SBS Roommate '(04.05.2014 al TBA) * ' We Got Married Global Edition '(17.05.2014, invitado junto a Suho y otro más) * ' Laws of the Jungle' (20.12.2013 a 2014) * ' Super Star K'5' '(08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) * Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) * Star Face-Off Chuseok Special: "The beatles" '(20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) * '''Happy Sunday Mamma Mia '(01.09.2013) * 'Immortal Song 2 '(junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) * ' Music Bank '(23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) * 'The STAR '(9.08.13, Chanyeol solo) * 'KBS' Hello Counselor '(08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) * '1000 Song Challenge '(07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) * ' Beatles Code '(junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio * 'SBS Power FM K.Will's Youngstreet '(15.03.2014, junto a Chen) * 'KBS-R Cool FM Kiss The Radio '(13.01.14, junto a Kai) * 'Sukira Kiss The Radio '(10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) * 'KBS Cool FM Jang Yoonju’s Rooftop '(09.01.2014, junto a Kai) * '''MBC Younha Starry Night Radio (16.09.2013, junto a Suho) * MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song '''(29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) * '''Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) * KBS Kiss The Radio '(26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) * '''KBS Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM '(17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) * 'SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street '(31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales * ' K.Will - '''You Don't Know Love. * ' Girls' Generation-TTS- 'Twinkle. * ' Girls Generation - 'Genie (Ver. Japonesa) - ''Pre-Debut * 'TVXQ - '''HAHAHA Song - ''Pre-Debut Anuncios * TROT X (junto a Suho y Sehun) - ''(Preview) '' * PUMA-push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) - (Revista) Composiones * Rap en 'Run' (Overdose álbum) ' '''Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: 'EXO. * 'Sub-Grupo: 'EXO-K. * '''Símbolo: Fuego (fénix). * Educación: '''Secundaria Seul Gangnam-gu. * '''Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yoora, 3 años mayor). * Entrenamiento: 4 años como aprendiz de SM (desde el 2008 al 2012). * Ingresó en S.M Casting System 2008. * Comida favorita: ''Galbi, Tonkatsu. '' * Numero favorito: '''21. * '''Color favorito: '''Negro. * '''Estilo favorito: '''Hip-Hop, Street (callejero), dubstep. * '''Modelos a seguir: Eminem y Jason Mraz. * Instrumentos que toca:'' ''piano, batería, guitarra acústica,la guitarra eléctrica, el ukelele y el violín.' ' * 'Lema: "'No importa lo duro o difícil que sea * En el 2008 gano el premio Smart Model Contest Winner. * Según algunas fanbases, Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. * Es alérgico a los gatos. * Algunos fans lo llaman "Dumbo" ya que sus orejas son mas grandes que los demás integrantes * Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular láser para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. * Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba Siren. * Fue voluntario en el RCF, un refugio de niños discapacitados, junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K. Jugó con los niños y limpió el lugar. * Chanyeol fue elegido #7 en el Top 10 "Los ídolos masculinos más bonitos que las chicas" de Mnet Super Idol Chart Show. * Segun los managers de la SM, Chanyeol esta en el TOP 5 Visual entre los demás artistas en SM. * Se encuentra actualmente participando en Roommate. Su compañero de cuarto es Shin Sung Woo. * En el programa de variedades Roommate, admitió que no tolera lo picante Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Naver) * Instagram Galería Chan Yeol.jpg Chan Yeol 001.jpg 331px-Chan Yeol06.jpg Chan Yeol05.jpg Chan Yeol04.jpg Chan Yeol03.jpg Chan Yeol02.jpg Chan Yeol01.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo